


.message sent ✔

by pauses



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Cats, Dogs, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Internet Famous, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shy Eren Yeager, Social Media, for once, they're good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauses/pseuds/pauses
Summary: Eren slaps his hand against Armin's thigh, effectively scaring the blond to near death. "Armin! Armin!" The brunet screeches, almost bashing his friend's face with his phone. "Levi Ackerman liked my post! Do you see it?" The male was shaking in pure excitement if Armin weren't preoccupied he would be worried.Pushing the phone away from his face Armin takes in a deep breath trying to calm his frantic heart. He gives his hyperactive friend an annoyed look until the information settles in and shock tickles at his face. "Wow- that's, that's uh- something." He says softly, blinking owlishly at the phone.Or in other words, Eren has been pinning on Levi Ackerman, a famous Instagram model since he was fifteen, and one day said Instagram model likes Eren's post and shit hits the fan.Please read, I'm sorry I suck at summaries.





	.message sent ✔

[image description: Eren is standing seductively with one hand on his lower abdomen and the other crossed over his chest and resting on his shoulder. His eyes are half-lidded staring at the camera invitingly with a soft smile gracing his features. The sunrise is streaming through his window covering his tanned skin with a beautiful orange-ish color, as well as the room around him. His ocean eyes are seemingly glowing]

liked by  **mi_kasnah** ,  **hearman** ,  **horsehead** ,  **potat_** **no** ,  **levi** **-ack**  and  **70,817**  others

 **eren-** **j**  the sunset was too pretty to not take a picture ;) #sunsetvibes 

_View all 673 comments_

**mi_kasnah**  so you have time to take a picture but not clean the kitchen?

 **horsehead**  ahaha! you got roasted! 

 **erens** **-gal**  OHMYGOD STEP ON ME

_2 HOURS AGO_

Eren had been staring at his phone for the past ten minutes, when it finally clicks in his head Eren slaps his hand against Armin's thigh, effectively scaring the blond to near death. "Armin! Armin!" The brunet screeches, almost bashing his friend's face with his phone. " _Levi Ackerman_  liked my post! Do you see it?" The male was shaking in pure excitement and if Armin weren't preoccupied trying to not have a heart attack he would be worried.

Pushing the phone away from his face Armin takes in a deep breath trying to calm his frantic heart. He gives his hyperactive friend an annoyed look until the information settles in and shock tickles at his face. "Wow- that's, that's uh- something." He says softly, blinking owlishly at the phone. Right then Eren's face goes pale and he looks like he's going to faint. Armin had just gotten his heart to calm before it's skyrocketing again. "E-Eren! Are you okay?" He asks in a panic, shaking his friend's arm. 

Eren swallows thickly before showing Armin his notifications, right there at the top read ' **levi-ack**  started following you' shocking Armin even more. "A-Armin, I can finally die happy," Eren says wistfully his eyes closed and his hand resting on his forehead dramatically. The smaller male just shakes his head and places Eren's phone on the table before grabbing his own and taking a quick picture. 

"You know, your idol-complex is showing." The blond teases as he sends the picture to Mikasa who quickly screenshots it for possible blackmail. The trio had joined the Instagram modeling business together, where they had met the rest of their friend group. Although Eren was the one to get the ball rolling. The brunet wanted to become a model because of Levi Ackerman—the man Eren has been lusting over for many years, the entire reason he even  _made_ an Instagram account.

Eren shakes his head and runs his hands through his messy hair, "this is so unreal Armin, do you think it's a joke? It has to be." He states with a thick gulp, the twenty-one-year-old breaks into his habit of chewing on the tip of his thumb making the blond boy next to him sigh. Moving his hand from his face he grabs his phone and checks just  _one more time_  to make sure he's not hallucinating.  "Okay, next idea, I think it was an accident." His voice is light, sounding like he'd just figured out the answers to life. 

Armin gives his friend the side eye before closing the book he was previously reading. "Eren, I get he could accidentally like your picture, but how do you  _accidentally_ follow someone? And it's been, what-" he checks the time on his phone, "almost ten minutes, I'm sure he would have unfollowed you by now." With a soft pat to Eren's shoulder, he places the thick book into his bag. "Come on, we need to head over to Ymir's house, you know what happens to people who are late." Throwing his coffee cup in the garbage and walking out the shop's door. 

Eren shivers in fear and quickly follows Armin, sliding on his black windbreaker shoving his hands into the pockets as the autumn breeze hits his skin. Ever since the group got close they've acquired more than one tradition- one being whoever is late to a gathering has to eat something Jean makes, which at first doesn't sound so bad. Jean is a  _terrible_ cook, even if Eren didn't hate the guy (he doesn't  _really_ hate Jean, but he has an image to keep up) he wouldn't touch what he cooks with a ten-foot-pole. "What are we meeting up for again?" He asks, taking a quick selfie to post on Twitter. 

Armin gives him an annoyed look, "maybe if you'd check the group chat once in a while, you'd know what we're meeting up for." Brushing his bangs back with a huff, the blond fixes his scarf. The taller male rolls his eyes and pulls his phone out of his pocket quickly clicking his way to the chat; lame. 

 **yim_ya**  where are we meeting up?

 **goldilocks**  i think it's our turn to host the meeting

 **halfan_angel**  Yes! Jean and I hosted it last time. 

 **horsehead**  marco, what have i told you about periods at the end of your sentences, it gives off bad vibes

 **potat_no**  will there be food?

 **holy_shiet**  sasha please don't eat everything like you did last time,,, that was horrible

 **halfan_angel**  Why does putting a period at the end of a sentence give off bad vibes?...

 **mikas_nah**  what are we meeting up for?

 **horsehead**  i'll explain when i get home

 **hearman**  yeah, what are we meeting up for?

 **yim_ya**  well, krista and i have an announcement to make

 **horsehead**  you two are finally getting married?

 **holy_shiet**  HOLY SHIET YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?

 **potat_no**  will there be food at the wedding?

 **yim_ya**  be at the house at 12

And that was the end of it, or at least what he was looking for- Eren sighs and clicks his screen off, that answered none of his questions, well he'll find out soon enough. Looking around the scenery around him, he takes in a deep breath of cold air, he could smell the soft scent of the dead leaves and the pretzel stand nearby. Looking at Armin he smiles, "want to get some pretzels for old times' sake." Armin gives him a cheeky smile back and nods. 

The old pretzel stand is where they met when they were kids. Mikasa and Eren always went there with Carla and Grisha after playing at the park. One day when they went Armin was there sadly Eren wasn't paying attention and bumped into the blond making him drop his fresh pretzel, Eren felt bad and gave him his pretzel then every time Mikasa and Eren went to the stand Armin was there, and that lead to the inseparable trio.  

The two adults went up to the stand to see the previous owner's son, sadly the old man that ran the stand passed away when they were in their teens, now his son runs it. He's in his late forties sometimes they can see him with his own son, teaching him how to make the fresh pretzels. The man has deep-set crow's feet and smile wrinkles, his hair is a dark brown with a few gray hairs, he's a very kind and very tall man (he used to intimidate Eren with his height, but the brunet would  _never in a million_   _years_  tell anyone that). 

Dave gives them a warm smile and nods at them, he knows their order by heart: lightly salted pretzels with a side of cheese. Nothing fancy or anything new; simplicity at its finest. Once they got their pretzels Eren pushes up close to Armin and holds up his pretzel and the blond follows suit to take a selfie. Their noses and cheeks are tinged pink from the cold air but they're both smiling wide surrounded by happy memories. 

Waving goodbye to the older man, Eren holds a large bag of pretzels, he and Armin decided to get some for the gang. "I'm happy we decided to make a stop there, I was craving some of his pretzels." Armin states, happily munching down, after swallowing he looks over at the brunet, "any news on Levi?" He asks, but Eren could only shake his head. 

"No, nothing new," he says voice filled with disappointment- "I wonder what that was even all about." He puts his phone back into the pockets of his black skinny jeans with a sigh. Eren kicks a pebble with his boot, bumping shoulders with Armin, he knows it's weird to be crushing on someone he hasn't ever met for over  _six_ years. But he can't help it, and he's not giving up- especially now that Levi has finally noticed him. "Do.. you think I should message him?" Eren questions. 

Armin's eyes widen and he chokes on his pretzel, that's the last thing he thought Eren would ask. After coughing and calming down for a minute the blond gets over the initial shock he replies, "well, I mean, what's the worst that can happen? He either replies or he doesn't. I think you should give it a shot." Fixing the beanie on his head, they continue their walk.

Eren considers it for a moment before nods, "yeah, I guess you're right." Although the brunet agrees, he's not ready yet. 

It doesn't take them too long to get to Ymir's house since it's just a few blocks from the pretzel stand, they'd be screwed if it were Jean and Marco's apartment it's at least three miles, and Mikasa has the car. Stepping up the porch steps the two males dust off their shoes on the welcome pat, anyone who knows the two girls could tell Ymir picked it out, the mat is black and has "fuck off" written with a middle finger next to it.

Whereas Eren would just open the door and walk in ("it's not like they don't know we're coming Ar!" "It's not polite Eren.") Armin knocks and patiently waits for someone to open the door. Krista greets them with a sweet smile and a quick hug before ushering the two in, everyone is already there (they showed up early to make sure they didn't have to eat Jean's cooking). Eren holds up the pretzels, "we brought pretzels and cheese." He says wagging the bag around, everyone cheers and immediately surrounds the brunet to get their food, as quickly as it happened the group flops into their previous seats. 

Marco is sitting next to Jean, Sasha with her legs on Connie's lap and his arm around her, Krista is sitting on Ymir's lap (not my choice- probably), Mikasa sitting with Annie, Bert, and Reiner. Eren and Armin sit in front of the couch with their backs pressed up against it and their items on the coffee table in front of them, at this point everyone is just waiting for the two women to spill the tea. Everyone talks amongst themselves, Jean lightly bickering with Eren, and Armin trying to help keep Eren level-headed ("he started it Armin!" "that doesn't mean you can throw remotes around..") 

After what seems like forever Ymir clears her throat quickly getting everyone's attention, they were already on edge so it wasn't hard. "As you all know Krista and I have some news, unless you don't read the chat," she sends a quick glare in Eren's direction making him sputter and try to defend himself but he gives up with a huff, "our manager contacted us," this immediately had everyone on the edge of their seat, "and they want us to visit Los Angeles  and take some pictures here 'n there, and wanted us to ask if you guys would be interested in coming." Ymir barely had time to finish before everyone was out of their seats whooping and giving each other high-fives. 

Giving everyone time to settle down again she waits until they're all sitting down, "when is it?" Jean asks. 

Ymir rubs Krista's arm and looks at the petite blond, "it's next month.. so- October 5th." She says softly, leaning back comfortably on the taller girl's chest. After that everyone celebrated because they're going to LA! Sasha was more excited about the food than the modeling opportunities, and Armin was already planning what museums he wanted to visit. Eren was ready to go and take artsy pictures and most of all—see the ocean. Everyone stayed and basked in the wonderful feeling of ' _we're going t_ _o_ _LA!'_ It was about 6 PM before anyone started leaving Eren, Armin, and Mikasa being the first giving Ymir and Krista a hug before leaving, and telling everyone goodbye. 

The trio climbs into the car and lets the radio fill the silence as Mikasa pulls out of the driveway and sets for home. The town they live in is small; peaceful, one of the ones someone would see in a movie where everyone knows everyone. Eren stares out the window and watches the twinkling lights pass by his window is down and the wind is blowing through his hair. It's a beautiful night, the moon is shining down on the town and the stars are vibrant. Surprisingly Mikasa is the one to break the silence, "I don't think we should go to LA." Her voice is soft and airy, but it has an edge to it the  _mother_ edge.

Both Eren and Armin are shocked, "but-  _why_?" Eren asks, his brows are furrowed and his nose is scrunched up. He thought she'd be just as excited as everyone else, but apparently not. Despite loving his town, Eren craves for something new, and LA is exactly what he needs just a small getaway. It'd only be for three weeks (according to Ymir). 

"Mom and dad need us here." That's all she says, the wind is lightly blowing at her hair and scarf it's so peaceful, but Eren is too angry to take comfort in the peace. 

He shakes his head, "it's only for  _three weeks_  Mikasa not forever. Mom and dad are fine, we don't even live with them anymore," Eren took the chance to leave as soon as he could. Not that he hated living with his parents, but he wanted to be independent and take care of himself, Mikasa followed soon after him getting an apartment with Annie.

She seemed to cave a little; her shoulders sagged and she let out a soft breath. Eren relaxed some as well, his stiff muscles going slack and he pressed back against the seat, not realizing he scooted up in the first place. "You're.. right, but LA is so big, what if something happens?" Her voice is tense and laced with worry. They pull into Eren's driveway and she puts the car in park, looking over to her brother the streetlight shines into the car and dead leaves fall with the wind. 

Eren reaches over and grabs her hand, "we'll be fine, all of us." He says looking back at Armin with a smile, "we can take care of each other, we  _need_ this 'kasa," his voice is tinged with a desperate edge and cracking a little, he's tired of feeling like he's not going anywhere, just doing the same thing every day. One thing he said he would never want is to live like everyone else, just doing a job because he has to, not because he wanted to. 

The raven holds onto Eren's hand firmly- scared to let go. "Fine, but promise me if we go, you won't do anything stupid." Her eyes are locked onto the brunet's and he shakes his head laughing. He lets her hand go and makes to get out of the car after giving her a quick hug, and waving a goodbye to Armin. 

"I promise I won't, I'll catch you guys tomorrow!" He says as a strong gust of cold air slams into him. The two in the car wave goodbye, Eren stands in the carlot watching as the car pulls away and drives off into the distance. Finally, Eren makes his way up to his apartment; 1124, pulling out his key, the male steps in welcomed home with warm air and an overly excited brown miniature brown poodle. "Hey, buddy! Did you miss me, Ren? What a good boy!" Eren laughs as the small dog jumps against his legs, taking pity he picks the squirming mess up, holding him against his chest. 

Ren is a year old, and Eren loves the small dog more than he loves anything. The brunet waits for the dog to calm before placing him down again. His shoes are kicked off and he's making his way to his room and quickly changing into some pajamas, he really should take a shower, but he could always shower in the morning and wash his sheets. Ren is already on the bed waiting for him just like always his tail is wagging and he's sprawled out waiting for his cuddles. 

Making his way onto the bed, Eren climbs under the blankets and plugs his phone in ' _what's the worst that can happen?_ ' Armin's voice rings through his head as he stares longingly at Levi's page. Tapping on the message button thousands of ways to message the raven pop into his head, a simple 'hey' would seem so bland and probably creepy. Saying 'hi' would definitely seem weird, finally he settles on: ' _Hi Levi! I'm a big fan! Thank you so much for the follow!_ ' Ren curls against his side, giving him a small confidence boost, and at last, he clicks the  _send_ button. Frantically petting Ren he questions whether he should just delete the message before it sends, yeah then he wouldn't have to deal with rejection. But sadly it's far too late for that, Levi already has the notification. 

 **Message sent**  flashes at him; mocking him. 

Eren has never felt so nervous in his life.

* * *

_oh shit, that was an experience lmao, idk how instagram models work, but it's fine, they work however i want them to in this au. it's currently 1:40AM and i have work at 7:30AM fadskfj hope you liked it, i'm so tired and i'll try n fix it up at some other point, but i just wanna get it posted. if it goes well i'll post the other chapter, if not then i'll die ig. hope you like it. btw i was gonna give eren a cat, but i had a strong urge to write about a dog??? whatever man, ren is cute and we love him, i hope everyone is in character, but whatever, it's late. love you guys have fun it's 3,002 words without this lil area and according to grammarly it has 86 technical errors, but i'm too poor for grammarly premium (:_

**Author's Note:**

> the layout of the "social media" half was 100% inspired by another author, i really liked it so please don't get upset, everything else was my idea. I take credit in what is mine. i've been wanting to write something like this, but i could never figure out a layout, lmao. i can't find the other artist's fanfic, i know it was yuri on ice, once i find it i will link it! it's such a cute story omg, i 10/10 recommend! if someone recognizes this please link me so i can give them proper credit! it's on ao3 if that helps /: also, this story will have technical errors lmao, i'm not a professional writer, n i don't have a professional editor, so please don't @ me. 
> 
> All rights reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the publisher, except in the case of brief quotations embodied in critical reviews and certain other noncommercial uses permitted by copyright law.
> 
> attack on titan obviously doesn't belong to me, it belongs to hajime isayama, but this story is all me, and any original characters that show up are mine don't take them- please.


End file.
